sdnrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga Clan
Overview The '''Hyūga clan''' (日向一族, ''Hyūga Ichizoku'') is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (''Viz'') "All Seeing White Eye"), a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved Kekkei Genkai The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens, differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. It is from this particular ability that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist. Unlike the Strong Fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the ''keirakukei'' take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. It was shown in the anime that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation, and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra. Abilities *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Mountain_Crusher Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_One_Hundred_Twenty-Eight_Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Thirty-Two_Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Wall_Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist Gentle Fist] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist_Art_One_Blow_Body Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hy%C5%ABga_Main_Family%27s_Juinjutsu Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Palm_Bottom Palm Bottom] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Protection_of_the_Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Needle Water Needle] Members